In 33 years, Emily will be 4 times as old as she is right now. How old is she right now?
Solution: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Emily's age. Let Emily's age be $e$ In 33 years, she will be $e + 33$ years old. At that time, she will also be $4 e$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $e + 33 = 4 e$ Solving for $e$ , we get: $3 e = 33$ $e = 11$.